Heated Passion
by Charles The Cheesecake
Summary: This will be a collection of stories where all my smutty stuff will go. So far, there's only one. The later ones can range between all characters but the first is a Connverse. You can ask me to do one of certain characters. Rated M for adult situations, and possibly language.
Yo! This is my collection of smuts. My first one is really long. I don't know if I'll write so much into one again. These stories should be interconnected unless said otherwise. Got any requests? Then give em to me and I'll see what I can make. Other than that, hope you enjoy.

Story 1: Hot Memories Part 1: Our First Time

 **Connie and Steven are 22 and 20 years if age, respectively. They're reflecting back to when Steven was 17 and Connie was 15.**

It was nighttime. And we were by the barn, under that big tree that once tackled both Pearl's and Peridot's robot. What time during the night? I didn't know nor care. I left my watch and phone back at the beach house as I didn't want to be distracted by them. The only thing I cared about, was that I was laying under the stars with my boyfriend. My _best_ friend.

The moon shone brightly, and almost directly above us, illuminating the entire landscape. We could see as much as we saw during the day, the difference being that everything was pretty much only two colors, bright white or pitch shadow. The other colors were there, but were faint, noticeable only if you were looking directly in it's direction.

The mattress of grass was soft beneath my back as I lay, hands behind my head. I could barely hear Steven's breathing right next to me, it was the only noise beside silence. No crickets chirped and it was just us as the only humans for at least a mile around us. He was partly curled up, arms and knees tucked slightly toward his middle, facing to me.

We had been like that ever since we got here, which was only about five minutes ago but felt longer. Not one word has been said ever since our shoes were off and feet felt the tickle of grass.

So, I decided to break the silence. Not that I hated the silence, it was something I loved between us and something we normally don't have with all to do during the day. But we were young, and all we had was energy. And, I may admit, it got a little boring staring at the lights in the sky. I mean, I'd much rather spend my time talking with someone who had endless conversation anyways.

So I started slowly and with a quiet voice, in case he wanted to savor the silennce. "You mind if I talk, or do you like the quiet?" I ask, turning my head over to him.

His eyes were already trained at the direction of my eyes, like he had been waiting for me to turn. "Whatever it is you want," he simply stated. "Although, I'll always live to hear your voice." The words he puts out turns anyone soft.

I couldn't help but smile. "Well then, what'd you do today?" I start generically.

"Well, today I had this thing with Amethyst," he almost instantly started. See? Endless conversation.

"She dared me to spray paint any one place she told me, although I couldn't know where until the bet was finalized." His eyes drifted upwards as he dived into his story. "If I lost, I'd have to dye my hair red. If I won, she promised the very next time she saw Pearl and I was there, she'd grab her and make out with her, in front of me. We shook on it."

"Wait! What!" I exclaimed. This surprised me a fair amount. "Why'd you make her do _that_ out of all things?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't just admit he'd see two gems get it on rather than have some with me. "Curiosity. I guess," was his response, which was probably the best I'd get.

I chuckled "Steven. Is this your way of telling me that we should share tongues more often?"

He smiled back, "No, I think we do that too much as it is." I disagreed slightly. We did give a fair amount of love kisses every time we're together, why shouldn't we? But as far as pushing our faces together, having our tongue in each other's mouth for so long we forget who's mouth it's in and we have to pull back for air, we only did that every week.

But how many times it happened wasn't the concern. The concern is wether we both feel like it's the time or not. We know when it's right and it's only right every once in a while, and that's fine with the both of us.

Either way, my point stands, we don't do it enough to be considered anywhere near too often.

Steven continued, "And when we do, we usually end off with-" he cuts off and makes a motion with his hands. He two fists and bumps the thumb ends together twice, the ends facing the opposite hand. (Hey, Charles here. If you can't imagine this, remember the time Peridot, Amethyst, and Steven were retrieving a drill head from the Kindergarten and Peridot did that motion with her fists? Yep, that's the one.)

It took me a little while to understand that the hand motion was referencing to us having sex. I laughed when it hit me.

During my laughing fit, I wonder sarcastically to myself about whatever happened to that innocent 14-year-old I used to know. Even when I was twelve, a month before thirteen, I had knew plenty of sex and had watched, as embarrassing as it is, a year's worth of porn.

My favorite: simple lesbian porn with some toys involved, man was I a creepy 11-year-old. It appealed to me more than straight pornography, although I don't know why. It was weird, especially since I was in love with Steven.

But I still did, rather than actually trying something between us. I guess I didn't want to make things weird between the two of us.

But I did once pull up some pornography on Steven's phone and coax him into watching it. He didn't now what it was going to be, I just told him to watch this 'cool video.'Who hasn't ever tried that?

I had tore up, trying to keep laughter in as I waited for his reaction of disgust. But to my surprise, he just sat there, watching two girls eat each other out like it was a movie.

At the end, his only comment was, "Man, they seem to have fun when they do that." Then his eyes lit up. "Maybe _we_ should try!" He pumped his fists to his side, full of excitement.

There must've been fire on my cheeks when he said that. He was so oblivious to the fact that he had just seen sex.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst did an amazing job of sheltering him from anything about the subject.

Remembering the event made me laugh harder.

Eventually, I calmed down. "Yeah, we do," I say, still cheeking. I breath out, making sure I can talk calmly. "Okay, changing the subject. Did you win the bet?"

We were both sitting up now, against the trunk of the tree that we had been under.

"No, Amethyst dared me to spray up Pearl's room. And there was no way I was doing that!" he opened his mouth wider on the word 'no' to exaggerate, "I'd thought she had meant somewhere in Beach City. If I were to tag Pearl's room, she'd do that one thing where she makes me spit into a jar, beat me half to death with her spear, then heal me after she was done."

I knew he had meant this, too. Pearl's done it before as I was there to receive the next beating.

We had both gotten into a party two years ago, where we had been given the chance to try cigarettes. It was free so we thought 'why not?' which is exactly how many fall into that trap.

Why did we go to a party, 'cause we were teenagers doing teenager things. We thought we might as well go to _one_ party in our lives.

Although, 'never again' is something I wouldn't mind.

Well, when we came home, we found that Pearl was sitting on the couch, 'talking' to Amethyst. Apparently talking with a blush is common for the two of them.

Nevertheless, it was bad 'cause we were both sharing a cigarette between the two of us and Pearl was absolutely furious, just like any mother, or magical guardian, would be. Although, unlike normal mothers, she didn't believe simply yelling would solve anything.

I watched the slender figure walk over to us, standing by the door waiting for what was to come. A cross look came on her face and we braced ourselves.

Through her seething, she asked us with an authority, "So you think you can smoke?"

"No, ma'am," I say quickly. Steven stayed quiet.

Now, Pearl threw her fists as far down as she could at her side and put her face closer to ours. "Do you think you can make your own decisions?"

Honestly, I did. But there was _no_ way I was saying that.

"No, Pearl," Steven stated. He then tried to explain. "Look, we were just at-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

We both fell silent at Pearl's outburst. It was probably the first time she ever swore, at least the first we remembered.

Pearl thought during the silence that ensued. I'd say it was along the lines of figuring what she was going to do next.

After an idea popped into her head, she asked us if we were drunk, to which we both respond with a no. Then, sure that no alcohol was in us to numb out any pain, she grabbed an empty glass container with a red, screw-on lid from the cupboards and motioned for us to follow Pearl into her room. Steven and I were silent, confused, and somewhat worried of what was happening.

While walking, I nervously scratch at my thumb with the other four fingers on the hand. My gaze stayed at the floor. "Uhh, Pearl-I mean ma'am?" I start with an all too innocent voice.

"In. The. Room" she stated, opening her door with a glow from her gem. We looked in to the calm serenity inside. But all we saw was something that we should fear and do all in our little power not to step in.

"But-" I stammer.

"NOW!"

With a gulp, Steven took a half-hearted step forward. And, with many thoughts of turning around and bolting, I step closer to the door with him.

Just before entering, Amethyst shouted, "She's just tryin' to teach you a lesson guys! Don't take it personally!" That only spiked our worry meters. Reluctantly still, we followed Pearl to her room with all the water flowing in it.

There, she forcefully took barely enough saliva from Steven to cover the bottom of the jar and the cigarette from the two of us, along with the entire pack and lighter a guy had given me. We were both confused at what in the world she was doing as she showed no sign of anger whatsoever. She should be shouting at us, right? What's she doing?

We found out soon enough when she told me to sit up against the wall, which I complied, summoned her spear, and knocked Steven in the head with the end of it. Hard.

The sound of metal hitting it's target resonated throughout the walls.

As Steven lay on the floor, grabbing his head in pain, I could only stare in horror. My mouth dropped and were hidden behind a hand grasped over it.

"Arghhhhh!" Steven screamed. It was ignored as Pearl pulled him back up, the fire of anger on her face.

She then put the end of her spear into Steven again, only in his stomach this time. As he doubled over, clutching his middle, Pearl yelled, "Don't you EVER take a single puff of one of those AGAIN!"

Pearl pulled Steven up by the collar, "Do you hear me?! I've seen _one_ too many humans that I loved die early from it! So DO YOU HERE ME!?"

All Steven could do was nod. When he gave it, Pearl didn't seem affected. She threw him down on the floor, face up, then slashed him once with her spear. It had cut sharply into his upper arm, a place Pearl knew he wouldn't bleed out from. He screamed at it, although very quietly like a wince.

It looked worse than what it really was for we receive blows like it sometimes during sword training. But still, blood flowed effortlessly through it.

As a last act of getting her message through, she pulled out the pack of cigarettes, lit one with my lighter, and let it burn, holding it two inches from Steven's face. He already could conceive of what would happen as he shook, trembled, while staring at the roll of tar. His eyebrows slanted away from his center, showing his fear clearly.

Slowly, so we both could see it, Pearl lowered the cigarette onto Steven's neck. Through his screams, it was kept thee for a good ten seconds. It was long enough to leave a nasty mark.

After that, I knew it was my turn as she came straight up to me, picked me up, and proceeded to do almost the exact same to me. Even so, her anger was gone, replaced with a want to make sure that we'd never dare come close to another cigarette. And it worked.

After she had finished and healed the both of us, she gave a small apology for what she did. We didn't need her to say sorry, but she still did. At least we won't have any scars or bruises.

And, after we got over our fear, acknowledged why she had done what she did. In the end, we both knew that Pearl was just scared that we might end up smokers. So all was forgiven.

Although she could've just _threatened_ to beat the ever living shit out of us.

Back to the tree, my smile wavered slightly at the reminder of this. My arm tingled at the top, near the shoulder, where she had burned me. Letting me know that Pearl really got the message in our heads. But I still continued with the conversation.

"Yeah, I think you played it safe on that one," I say plainly. "So, when are you gonna dye your hair?"

Steven looks away, straight ahead of him but focusing at nothing. The moonlight shone in a way so that it only illuminated most of his face at the front side. The part that faced me was just shadow, minus his nose, mouth, one eye, a little portion of his hair, and some of his cheek for those parts were in the beams of light that could make it's way through the layers of leaves above us.

"Well, " he starts, "Amethyst is getting both red and blue hair dye on the way home. I'll get to choose which." His smile deepened as he said, "And Amethyst still showed me her thing with Pearl, just cause she felt like it anyways."

"Wow, of course she'd still show you," I say jokingly. Two questions ran through my head, first was first. "So, can I dye my hair, too?"

Steven jerked his head to me, a happily confused look on his face. "Why?"

"I don't _know_. I just want to." I dart my eyes upwards in thought. "I guess I've just always wanted to dye my hair."

As Steven tried to think about it, he pulled his mouth to one side. "Okay," he finally said, "You be blue and I'll be red then!" Some of his excitement escaped him.

"Woo hoo!" I shout, putting my hands in the air, "Connie's getting her fricken hair dyed, people!"

We both take a second to laugh at my outburst.

Now, on to my second question. "So, what's Amethyst up to tonight? You said 'while she's on the way home.' Home from what?"

"Oh, she's working again," he said simply, knowing I knew what he meant.

I already knew what Amethyst's 'job' was. She was a prostitute. And she ain't ashamed of it.

When I had asked her about it, she gave a small speech.

Amethyst told us, "It's how we get our money. Mayor Dewey gives us our electricity and water and stuff like that as a 'thanks' for protecting the city. But other things, like Steven's phone and our furniture, that's all me. Trust me, I'm not doin' this 'cause I have to, I love it!

"Apparently people are willing to pay money for something I do as a hobby. I don't care what you have between your legs, as long as I get what I want. It's a win-win for me, I get a _ton_ of money for it, and I get a fun night. I don't know what is it with some guys, or girls, that wanna bang a alien with big breasts and the ability to shapeshift a dick. But they do and I happily supply it.

"I take Saturdays off, though. That's me and Pearl's 'Date Night.'"

Man, is Amethyst sounding more and more slutty every day. That's a compliment to her, though. And I mean it as one.

Oh well, Steven and I ended the conversation there. Both of us lay back down in silence. His arms was under my neck and my arm was under his.

It was a little while later that I thought of something. It was just out of the blue.

"Hey, Steven," I say, almost a whisper. We turn our heads a little so we could see the other.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first time we did it?" I asked, talking about sex.

He was confused. "Did what?"

I bumped my fists together like he did earlier. Steven's face gave a look of realization, then a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember that," he said. He showed a slight blush and rubbed his neck. His voice dropped when he repeated, "I remembered that, alright." He looked embarrassed as he thought of it. I'd be too if I were him.

The memory of our first time trying it went through my head.

###

We didn't technically fuck, we didn't have protection. But we both considered it our first time. I mean, we were naked, inside each other...that's good enough for the both to say it was sex.

We were only a few years into our teens then. It was getting late in the day, a little before six in the afternoon, and I was at Steven's. I was getting ready to leave, already packed and going to the door. My mom was going to pick me up at the end of the road that drove closest to the beach. She had insisted on me being driven home by her this night, it would save Steven and Lion the trouble as she was already driving anyways.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to give you a ride home?" Steven asked me, leading me out the door.

He was still fairly short then, but the same height as me. He had lost the baby fat he had on him bit wasn't too lean. His stomach didn't bulge bur he also didn't have any muscle on him either. I was in the same boat. His hair, of course, curly as ever.

"Naw, my mom insisted. Thanks for the offer though," I say, opening the screen door. It made a squeaking sound. Steven grabbed the can of that greasy stuff you put on tires by the side of the door and sprayed it on the hinge.

After he set it down again, he faced me. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Beautiful." He gave a half smirk and closed his eyes slightly. He tried to look a little smug about it.

I gave a small giggle back. "Bye, bye, Steven," I say with an intimate edge to my voice. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

By this time, kissing wasn't new to us, although it wasn't something we did often. So he gave a small blush when I did so. I probably did, too.

Sex, on the other hand, was something Steven was acquainted with, we had even talked about it before. We both wanted for it to happen but also to be safe while doing so. We would be if the time ever came between us.

But we never found a time. So whenever I had wanted for him to be inside me, I just settled for my own fingers instead.

Giving one last, quick stare, I started down the stairs. The sound of the door gently shutting let me know he wasn't there anymore.

A little later, as I near the bottom of the sand slope that gave way to open beach, I feel a vibration in my pants. No, it wasn't anything weird like I had first thought it might've been, it was just my phone. Someone was texting me. And by someone, I meant my parents or Steven. Who else cared about me?

As I pulled my phone out, it said that Mom had texted me. Pulling it up, the message read 'Busy day, cant make it for a few hours u can txt me but I wont respond until my next break which is in an hour, u can stay Steven's over night, if it's ok with them.'

I jumped a little, joy running through me. Of course, me and Steven have had sleepovers before. About once every few weeks. But why not have one more?

Around this time, Mom was finally becoming okay with me being with Steven. She realized how close we were, which wasn't too close, and could only accept that were happy with each other. But she did give a very through talk about the age she wanted us to be before we started 'doing it.'

'Ok, thx mom ill see you tomorrow. Ill ask steven to take me bak so dont worry. Love u' I text back.

Getting back to the beach house, I see Amethyst slurping on a can of soda.

She gave me a peace sign with the same hand that held the can that was currently pour liquid into her mouth. "S'up girl. You forget something?" she asked when she had finished her gulp.

"No, my mom's having overtime. You guys mind if I have a sleepover?"

Amethyst smiled. "Connie, you know you never have to ask. We let you stay here for three weeks before when your parents went on that vacation and abandoned you here." She was joking.

Yeah, Mom and Dad did had an idea for a vacation to Europe, but they didn't _abandon_ me. I told them that I'd much rather I spend the time with Steven and they have a 'Second Honeymoon' sort of thing. They both deserved it and it'd be fun for me, practically moving in with Steven for a few weeks.

So Mom and Dad thought it was sweet for me to allow them to have some time, and fair to have me do my own thing.

"Yeah, I know. Just habit, I guess," I respond. I give a glance around the room as I went up the stair to retrieve my sleeping bag in his closet. Yep, we've had so many sleepovers, I had my own bag here. "Hey, Ami, where's Steven?"

Ami, said with the 'am' pronounced exactly like the english word 'am' then with short 'i' at the end, was the nickname I gave Amethyst. I never called her that too often but she never minded when I did.

"He's showering. Can't you hear the water?"

I listen for a second, just then noticing the sound of water droplets hitting something from the bathroom. I didn't pay attention to it when I came in.

"Oh," I say, "He went in there fast."

Amethyst shrugged. "Yeah, I guess he did. He always showers right after you're here. Even though he usually takes a bath." Her glance went to the door that led to the temple. "Sometimes, he goes into the cloud room. I don't know why but he says it helps him 'cool off.'"

I stared at the door as well now. Curiosity hit me. Maybe he was doing magical stuff in there. But it was obvious he didn't want the others to know whatever it was.

"Hey, Connie," said Amethyst. I looked back at her, mindlessly rolling out the dark green sleeping bag. "Does Steven know you're here?"

I shook my head. "No, haven't told him yet." As the last bit of the bag fell flat, I kneed and began to unzip it.

A smirk went onto Amethyst's face, telling me she was planning something. "Go scare him. Jump out of the corner when he comes out."

She shakes her head at the corner she's referring to. It was right next to the door, a few inches from the edge of it. It lead to where the laundry was kept.

It was childish, incredibly childish. But the only ones there were Amethyst, who's always looking for a good laugh, me, who'd never grow up, and Steven, who'd literally never grow up. I grinned. "Alright, sure. Why not?" It was just gonna be a little prank, so I saw no reason not to do it.

For the next four or five minutes, I was getting set up for the night. Picked out a few movies, chatted a little with Amethyst.

Eventually, Amethyst got up to leave via warp pad. She gave me the rest of her soda on the way out, she wouldn't give away food but didn't find the same enjoyment in drinking stuff. When I asked where she was going, she said she was going to warp to the temple's hand, where laundry was done. Pearl was gonna be there in twenty minutes, at 6:30. I forgot that it was Saturday: their night.

After the light if the warp faded, I turned to the couch, taking a sip of the soda. It was orange, with a taste of Amethyst. Pulling the can away to see what brand, I find purple lipstick on it. I wiped my mouth, instinctively.

Not too long after, though, probably only a few seconds, I hear the consistent rattling of water stop with the squeak of a metal handle turning. I walked over to the wall beside the bathroom, and waited for it to open.

When he would come out and pass me, I'd come around his back, giving his arm a stroke. He'd turn in that direction to find nothing, and I'll jump at him when he turned back. Hopefully it'll work.

In silence I waited, setting the three-fourths empty can on the floor beside me. I must've looked like a dope, waiting around the corner to jump at someone, arms extended and curled slightly like I was pretending to be a ninja. Eh, the little kid part of you never leaves, does it?

After a few moments, the door opened and I readied. A second passed. Then one too many. I heard him walking, bare feet softly stepping on hardwood. He wasn't going in my direction and the only thing the other way was the temple door. Didn't Amethyst say he went in his room sometimes after shower?

I peeked around the corner. Steven was only covered by a towel which he held with one hand. His smooth back and shoulders were completely exposed. I hadn't ever seen him showing so much skin unless he was in his swimming suit. Fantasies ran through my mind again. I wanted to see some more of him.

I shook my head slightly to get thoughts away. Apparently, just some extra skin is enough of a trigger. I blame puberty for making me always look at him that extra second longer than I need to.

Then I noticed a few other things about him. His hair wasn't as curly with it's slight dampness, but he was almost completely dried off. He had some tone to his back, but not from muscle showing, but just the natural curves you get when you lose your baby fat.

He apparently looked taller, too, but that's probably because he wasn't wearing a shirt. One was in his hands, along with the rest of his clothes.

He walked over to the temple door and opened it, his gem glowing as it did. Pink clouds appeared behind him as the door showed it's symbol and spun open.

As he walked in, I tailed him, walking on the edges on my feet to keep silent. I wanted to see what he did in here, for no reason really, and I didn't want him to notice me.

I was only fueled by curiosity now. What did he do in there?

Just making it past the door's border, I find a little lump of cloud a little to my right and a slipped behind it. It was barely enough to cover me me when I crouched and I laid down to make it more comfortable.

After getting situated, I poked the cloud a little with my index finger. It made a small indentation in it which I kept jabbing at until there was a small opening to the other side.

As I peered through, I see Steven finally turn around, seeing the door poof behind him. He then closed eyes for a second and winced.

"Why is it every time she comes over..." he mumbles to himself. Is he talking about me?

A blue coat rack poofs by him. I think I hear him mouth 'Thanks, Room' as he put the clothes he was carrying on the rack. He then pulls off his towel and puts it with the rest, leaving him stark naked.

I could feel myself blush. As weird as I was feeling, I couldn't stop looking.

As he turned back, facing my left, he says something again, something too small for me to hear.

A queen sized bed appears in front of him. The framework on it was light wood that glowed as how polished it was. The bed itself was twice as big as mine. It had no covers on it.

Steven jumped up on the bed, facing up. Then I see what made him wince. His penis was shooting straight up. I stared at it, it seemed like it was the only thing worth paying attention to. It was a good four, five inches, seemingly towering over him when he laid down.

The burning on my cheeks deepened and spread throughout my face. A vibration shook between my legs, and it definitely wasn't my phone this time. I couldn't stop the hand that started reaching lower down until it almost brushed my slit. All I could do was hold it there.

Steven's hand went to his cock, standing at attention. He stared to stroke it with the tips of his fingers and jerked away when he reached the top, the spot where all sensations were amplified.

It was just like me when I brushed my clit, the feeling would become over-bearing and I'd have to pull away.

His hand reach back to his staff, grasping it just below where the head and the foreskin separated. He propped himself up to look at what he was doing while doing it, putting his weight on one arm.

With eyes closed and teeth bitting his lip, he began to pull up and down. But just as he started, he stopped again. It seemed like he was thinking of something. A smirk came on him.

His eyes darted, seemingly nervously, to the side and he hesitantly said, "Uhhh, Room... Do you mind poofing me a few Connies?"

As he said so, I felt myself tense up, wondering if I misheard him. I didn't.

Two different copies of me appeared on Steven's bedside, without clothing. They held each other as if they were about to kiss. Their arms were wrapped around the other, breasts were pressed together.

"Need some help with that, Steven," the one on the right said with a wink.

My first thought was 'Damn, do I really look that hot?'

It was followed by a 'Wait, is this what I think it is?'

Steven nervously rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head happily. "Why do I always think about you?" he asks himself.

He welcomes my two copies on to the bed, where they both get right to it. Crawling on hands and knees make their way on opposite side of Steven, where he sits with a massive blush consuming his face.

The tower between his legs shook in excitement. Connie number one leaned in and pushed her lips onto Steven's. He was surprised at first, then closed his eyes to savor it. Their tongues mixed, I wonder I tasted like.

I unintentionally lick my lips. It took a little before I could understand what I was watching. Out of sudden, and late, reaction, my stare goes wide and I pull myself away from my peephole. My back pressed itself onto the cloud and I start to think.

This was Steven's fantasy I was watching!

Of course, we all have them, but this was still a little weird.

My first impression is that I'm fairly flattered that it was about me, although it should be obvious. Mine's with him as well.

The second thing that came to me was 'Lucky guy. He gets to fuck off to anything he wants while the rest of humanity, including me, was left to jerking themselves off.' Come on! He had a room that could create practically anything!

Also, I realize that I probably shouldn't be watching this. This should be personal, even if I'm his desire.

I shouldn't be here.

I shouldn't be moving back to my peephole so I could look again...damn it.

There they were again, Steven and his 'girlfriends' were still on the bed.

They were in a weird, but seemingly comfortable position. One of his Connies was kneeling with him, letting him feel her breasts. The room did a good job replicating _those._ She faced the sky and had her fingers weaved in Steven's hair. A moan left her as his hands moved her balloons around.

Steven's mouth was open and his gaze was right on her tits, seemingly mesmerized by what he was feeling. But it wasn't just that he had going.

The other one was below them both, laying on the small area of the bed that separated them. She was playfully holding Steven's dick in her hands, massaging it back and forth. It wasn't to make him cum, it was just to put sensation on him while he paid attention elsewhere.

After the long time it took for Steven let go, both of his accomplices went down to his groin. The one that kneeled was now directly in front of his cock, looking it over. "You ready?" she asked, in a soft seductive voice, licking her lips as she waited for an answer.

A nod came from Steven, he grabbed the bed to ready himself.

Slowly, the Connie from below withdrew and let the other have her way. The one that now held Steven's penis, stuck out her tongue and started from the bottom.

Steven gave a shaky moan as soon as it made contact. His eyes rolled upwards, the sensation taking him over.

"Ohhh, that feels good," he said slowly.

As he enjoyed the feelings that went through him, the other Connie laid down, spreading herself. She opened her snatch with two finger. "Wanna taste?" she asked, more of an order than an offer.

Steven nodded. "Ye-ahhh," a moan stopped his words as the one licking him tongued the bottom of his cock. He bit his lip to compose himself. "Yes, I want a taste," he resumed. He had to force out his words.

The Connie that waited for Steven smiled. She started rubbing her bump with her index finger. She whispered, "Come get it, then." Her mouth stayed suggestively wide open after.

As the duplicate between his legs moved around to allow Steven to get into a face down position, she did it effortlessly as if she'd done it many times before. Her tongue kept on moving along his skin, occasionally joined by lips whenever seemed fitting.

The pleasure wasn't building up, for she made sure to stay below his tip. Which was good as Steven looked like he wanted a little more before his orgasm came.

After a position switch, where a tongue stayed on him the entire time, his face was directly facing a beckoning pussy. It was dripping, and would continue as the Connie it belonged to kept rubbing the top. She sucked her lips in to stop any sound that wanted to come out.

Eagerly, as eagerly as was done to hum, Steven put his tongue to the top of the cunt. It's owner's head jerked back as a wet tongue slowly slid up her.

Steven retreated, put it back at the bottom, and did his action again. And again. And once more.

Then, feeling satisfied, he dived deeper in. Slowly, he forced his tongue down a tight hole. He didn't stop until either he reached the end or his tongue didn't go any further. I couldn't tell which just from looking.

"Awhhh, that's a tight fit," exclaimed the Connie. Her face was contorted in some pain, but also pleasure.

Steven instantly pulled away upon hearing this. "I'm-I'm sorry," he stammered, looking at her with big eyes. "Did I hurt-?" He cuts off in realization. "Oops, forgot you're not real."

A smile was the Connie's only response.

It was an awkward stare the two had until Steven rolled over on his back, shortly stopping the Connie at his dick. She stared at him.

"Wanna finish this with something fun?" she questioned, way too innocently.

Steven licked his lips before answered, tasting the juices left there from the snatch he had been in.

He then replied cheerfully, "Definitely, what do you have in mind?"

The Connie grinned, teeth showing. The one I'd show whenever Steven says I could come over.

Steven shakes his head slowly, disapprovingly. "Fuck, I love your smile."

As he watches, the Connie that he got a taste of came around and put her arms on both side of him. Her front faced him and her pussy was in the air, which I could see was still bright with fluid.

She hung it right over Steven's cock, which was had a layer of saliva that covered it. She was ready to sit it down, putting it deep with in her. The Connie gave a smile, waiting for Steven to give her sign to put him inside.

But there was no way that was going to happen. I'm not gonna watch Steven bang a duplicate of me when it could be me.

I get up, ready to walk over. Then I realize that I've been rubbing myself the entire time. Only now did I feel the cold wetness on mu crotch.

Looking down, I see that a puddle had formed in that area of my jeans. I quickly take it off, leaving me in just my underwear and shirt.

Brushing it off, I simply walk over to the bedside, smiling. Getting there, the two other Connie's give me a look. It caused Steven to look too.

Their stares made me look weird, but I kept my cool. Steven probably thinks I'm just another cloud-made Connie and the other two girls are just that.

My expression was fairly mischievous. "Can you two leave?" I ask my doubles. "I'd like to have him to myself for a little bit."

The one that lay on the side gave me a seductive wink, then poofed.

The other, who was about to have a good time, simply rolled off to the side. Using a single finger, wet with some sort of fluid, she stroked Steven down his chest. Her mouth came close to his neck.

"I believe you two know each other," she whispered, glancing at me, then poofing herself.

Then it was just me and him. Steven looked at me with a smile.

"I don't see why they had to go," he commented, not really minding.

I ignored him, sitting myself down by his stomach. As weird as it was, the first thing I do was wrap a firm hand around his staff. He wasn't affected two much by it.

I've been wanting to for a while, not just after I came in the room. And it's a little bigger than I expected. I also didn't expect for it to be this firm.

It was like grasping an oversized pencil, for it was hard as wood. I don't know how the other me would've done it, 'cause there was no way I could stretch around this.

"I like your shirt," Steven says, looking at me. I smile in return.

As I begin to pull on his penis, tightening my grip as I ran over the pink part, I suggestively placed my head on his thigh. Looking at his face, Steven's penis would be in my vision the entire time.

"So," I say, making Steven stop his moans to listen attentively. "How long have you been doing this?"

He thought of my question as nothing and played along. "Well, 'Connie'," he said my name weirdly, sarcastically, "I've been ever since puberty hit me and I've gotten hard every time you've come over." He corrected himself, " _She's_ come over, I meant.

I smile a little wider. He still doesn't realize it's me.

Still rubbing him, I press on him on some other things I'd like to know.

"Does 'Connie' know you're doing this?"

Steven winced in pleasure as I stopped pulling on him and began to use my thumb to rub separation on his helmet. It was a place I knew he would love.

Getting back to me, he said, "No, I've yet to tell her. Move a little higher."

I complied, moving my grip. My thumb was barely grazing his very top when it went all the way up.

"Why not?" I ask, involuntarily stroking my panties up and down.

Steven's fists clenched at the new sensations. He moaned the first few times but eventually got used to it. Now my movements were just meant to keep him on the verge of an orgasm until I wanted to push him over the edge.

But it could go either way. A little more and he'd come, a sudden stop would springboard him back down.

"Eh, it doesn't matter," he says casually, blowing it off.

"Come ooooonnnnn, you can tell me, right?" I say slightly higher pitched, hoping the cuteness would get him.

It did. "Well," he rubbed his arm, "I just don't want to make things weird between us. Maybe we just aren't ready. Ehmmmm, that feels good."

"She thinks you guys are ready. You know that right?"

He thinks a little while enjoying the moment. "Are you sure?"

I muffled down a chuckle. "Trust me, she is."

And with that, I stop the chat. Bending over, I quickly move my hands lower and put my mouth over his cock. I stop about halfway down, it was good enough.

I make sure my tongue and lip are pressed against him as I drag back up. Steven lets out a loud gasp. Then I repeat the motion. Then again. And again.

Towards the end, his body freezes up and I pull back up one last time. I remove my mouth with my tongue tailing behind, it gave one last, quick lick before leaving.

Steven's tension releases all at once. Ejaculate leaves his body, followed by an exaggerated breath. Some of the white juice splatters on my face, although not that much.

While looking at myself, I realize some of it got my shirt as well, I'd definitely would need to change after this.

Back to Steven, his breaths were heavy for a little bit. His stomach was still tense but not as much as before where I could see the abdomen pop out. His dick was limp now.

Letting the air around us cool down, I pull off my shirt. Then I used it to wipe my face. I felt a little exposed, only in a red bra and red, wet panties.

Once the heat seemed to escape him, Steven propped himself back up.

His voice went back to the normal, low tone I'm used to. "Thanks for that," he said, then giving a 'Hwooo' to let air out. It was exaggerated by him widening his eyes when he did so.

My hand went to the side of my neck and rubbed it. "No problem," I say nervously.

We stared at each other for a little, until Steven got a confused look on his face. "Uhhh, you're usually gone by now..." he started without planning to finish.

Now was the time to tell him. My gaze went to the floor. "Yeaaahh, about that..." I pause to get my words prepared. I didn't quite now how to say. I'll let him come to the conclusion himself.

"I kinda, uhhhh... My mom called me after I left, she's working overtime. So I came back and Amethyst told me you were in the shower and always came here afterwords. Then I got curious and wanted to find put what you were doing. So I followed you in here..." My words came out a little fast.

When I look back up, Steven's confusion was still kept on his face. I figured he realized that I wasn't a cloud duplication making up a story when his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. He was either in horror, shock, or both.

"Connie!" he screamed. All he could do was stare for he didn't know what else to do.

His face turned from his normal shade to a glow of pink. The blush looked like the glow that comes from his gem. I was slightly taken aback by his reaction, but decided to ignore it. First, I needed to calm him down.

Scooting closer to him, I give a little peck on his cheek. With a playful smile, I said, "Well who else did you think I was?"

All that escaped Steven's mouth was a bunch of 'uhhhh's. Come on Steven use your words.

He eventually found it. And, along with a nervous tremble, he hesitantly asked, "H-how much did you see?"

I chuckled. "All of it."

When he didn't speak again, I decided to continue. Nudging him with my elbow, I say, "Come on, it's called speaking."

He brought a hand to the front of his neck and rubbed it left and right. "So I guess you know how I...do it know, huh?"

I twitch my mouth. "Steven, you act like the only one that masturbates."

He gives an uneasy smile, which lets me know he's not as uneasy. "Well, I mean... You get why I'm embarrassed, right?"

"Yeah," I responded. I lay down on my back, pulling on Steven's shoulder. It was to beckon him to lay with me.

He did, dropping down and causing the bed to move slightly. There wasn't too much of a blush on his face, although the remnants of it was clearly visible.

"You know, Steven." He turns to me. I drag my finger down his arm. "You're in my fantasies as well."

His mouth breaks slightly open at what I said. "Well, we _are_ boyfriend-girlfriend," he responded, trying not to sound surprised. "Not to mention, teenagers. It seems like sex is all we think of."

I cheerfully push myself over to him. "It's even better when it's with the one your in love with."

Rolling his body so it faced towards me, Steven pulled me in towards him. My arms wrap around him. We kissed.

We soon pulled away, looked at each other, acknowledged the other's blush, and closed our eyes to kiss again.

My hands played through his hair, feeling it's softness. He rubbed behind my ear with a finger. It was a place he knew I loved.

As our embrace grew with passion, I felt something poke at my stomach. I could tell Steven knew it too, and we both pulled away.

Looking down, I could that he was erect again. He blushed again.

"Sorry, it's just...You look good when you're in your underwear."

I could feel myself tingle in desire as well. My face started to heat up from blush. The rest of me started to heat up from the want for Steven.

And those desires started to take over me, dictating what I do next.

In a seductive voice, I tell Steven, "I look even better without underwear."

His own wants started to take him over as well. He got up and towered over me, licking his lips. His cock hung over me in wait.

But before he was about to anything, he shook his head. It cleared his thoughts for a second. "Wait. Do you want to do this?" he asked.

I thought it as really weird for him to ask. But I realized that he respected me immensely, and if I were to ever tell him that I felt uncomfortable with him doing something, he'd stop without another thought.

"Go ahead, Steven," I say. I get better situated by moving closer to the center of the bed, holding my hands above my head and spreading my legs slightly. "Although, we can't go too far," I say like a reminder.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"Well, one, we don't have protection." I tilt my head and stare at his staff, extending off his body. "And, two, I'm not gonna fit that." My voice was assertive, stating it as if it were just fact.

A smirk came on Steven's face. "Okay, I won't."

Then we started. Or, Steven started. I just wanted to lay there and let him do the work.

Steven got above me, propping himself up with one leg and one arm on either side. His cock pointed down at me. I licked my lips as I saw it.

As how heat would normally affect a person's thinking, our body temperatures rose and we couldn't control ourselves.

Lifting his hands, he put his weight on his knees and his crotch to my chest. I could carry his weight easily but he didn't put all of it on me.

I couldn't tell what was happening, all I could see what his back. But I was sure when I felt him remove my pantie, feeling the straps rolling down my legs. And I sure felt his finger going into my snatch.

Without preparing for it, the insertion was painful at first and I winced. But it was only for the first second.

Painstakingly slow, he pushed it further and further in. I gave a long, shaky moan that kept going until he would reach the end.

When, I could feel the tip of his finger, Steven withdrew it back out, but not all the way. Increasing speed, he repeated. His fingers kept going in and out.

After so much of it, I needed more to fuel my climb. "More," I wheeze, "Put another in." It was something I wouldn't ever tell myself to do. Two finger was a little bit too much for me as it usualy grazed my clit. The sensation of _anything_ touching there would make me scream in agony and from too mich pleasure at once. But I wanted it now.

So Steven complied, inserting another one of his soft fingers. The motion continued until I once again wanted more.

My tongue was hanging out of my mouth and dripped saliva down my cheek. Breathing became extremely rapid and out of my mouth, although I was constantly out of breath. This was the best buildup I've had, much slower and playful than simply by myself.

When it was just me, I knew what would happen. But with my view obstructed to where I might as well be wearing a blindfold, everything single movement was a surprise. It didn't seem repeated, like listening to a good song.

The pleasure that would arise from a push of Steven's finger was always greater than the last.

Steven turned to me. "Feel good?"

"Yeaaasssss," I wheezed out.

"How would you feel if I stopped. Right now."

I could feel fear inside me. "No...don't," I said through breaths.

He was toying with me. "Maybe I just don't feel like continuing. Maybe I don't want you to cum."

Damn it, Steven. You knew that would make me beg, which would make the both of us be more turned on.

I could only play along. "Please...don't stop...Bring me over...I'll pay. Back." My words failed me at the end.

He smirked, then looked back foward. I felt his finger on my clit.

'No! Not there!' I thought.

'Yes, right there. You know you want it, Connie' I thought back.

I grabbed my hair as hard as I could, readying myself. His fingers moved left to right on the bump. Fast. There was no buildup, just straight to moving it as fast as possible.

A high-pitched, blood-curling scream escapes me. My eyes shoot open at the sensation, the overwhelming sensation.

Although only lasting a second, it felt like a forever as I begged silently for myself to cum, for my juices to spray and signal Steven to stop.

Finally, I did. My body seemed to freeze, having every muscle in me tighten to the point where I couldn't move. And Steven noticed this, stopping his movements. His hands froze in the exact position they were in and stayed.

As if in sync, he removed them just I came. I was like a fauce, spraying everywhere. It was enough to send a few droplets to my head.

I felt Steven's weight leave my chest as my eyes were closed. My motions had taken a little while, but eventually calmed down.

My throat was dry from all the heavy breathing so I pulled my tongue back in and swallowed hard.

After calming diwn enough to where I could open my eyes, I see Steven sitting beside me, staring at me. He was involuntarily stroking his dick with a wet hand.

"How was it?" he whispered.

I gave a weak smile. "That. Was. Amazing."

It took me a little while after to regain my energy, but eventually found it. Whenever I'd pleasure myself, I always found that I'd have every bit of myself back after a minute.

Leaning on my hands, I look down at myself to see the damage. I was a mess. A sexy, someone-you'd-like-to-fuck, mess.

My cunt was shiny with all the fluid on it. The wet area reached out past the lips and well onto my thighs. Feeling it, I could tell that the outer parts were very slippery. The juices more inside my pussy was a little sticky. And, of course due to how curious I am, I took a taste. I'd rather not describe the flavor.

Even up my chest, I had water dripping down. Sweat drenched the parts that cum didn't splash on. I'd probably be dryer coming out of a swimming pool.

I couldn't take a look at my face, but I could feel something viscous on it.

I turn to Steven, about to ask him how I looked. But I see that he was still hard, so I figured it was his turn.

"Let's take care of that, shall we?" He grinned back without a verbal answer.

Acting on it, he poofed got to the side of the bed and sat up, legs dangling off. I instantly knew what he wanted and moved onto the floor. My hands made a splash sound when I hit it on all fours.

"You wanna dry off first?" Steven asked, serious for a moment. My answer was pretty obvious, though.

"Trust me," I say, "You'll like me better like this."

While his dick was pointing straight up, I pushed myself onto my knees. It put his erection right in front of my face.

Wanting for a good bulidup, I reach behind my back and work off my bra. Then, I let it drop to the ground. While he was aroused by this, I put his meat between my breasts. and start there. Slowly, I lower the tip to me mouth.

But it was obvious that Steven wanted for this to go quicker as he put both of his hands firmly on either side of my head.

Rolling my eyes up to look at him, tip in mouth, I meet his eyes questionly.

"You okay if I do this?" He asks. Then adds, "I'll stop of it goes too far."

I smiled, holding his penis in place with my teeth so I can talk. Careful not to bite, I say, "Make sure it hurts. Otherwise I can't feel it." I knew this would turn him on.

Without another word, I felt him slowly push my head down. I kept wondering if he was going to stop as I felt him reach deeper in me. Just as I could barely feel him in the back of my throat, he stopped. Any more in and my gag reflex probably would've triggered. But Steven acknowledged that he couldn't go any further.

It was just a test run, testing his boundries. Now the real fun should begin.

I loosen myself up, letting my movements fall under hus control. My eyes close to help me relax.

Steven pulled my head up, tugging at my hair. Then, he pushed it back down again. He kept it going until felt like it needed to be faster. He grunted at the desire for a better sensation.

So he stood up now, dragging me with him. Instead of moving my head now, he thrusted himself into me. Back and forth, in and out.

I wish I could say something, but I could only concentrate on breathing through my nose. The most noise I could make was an 'ehm' sound that came from my throat rather than my mouth.

Getting a feel for his movements, I wanted to tighten the space. To do so, I put my tongue in a position where his penis would press onto it everytime he pushed in.

He pushed out a heavy moan at the new, unexpected tightness he could feel.

As he grew closer, he still made sure he wouldn't push too far in. But this, I felt, held him back from the full feeling. During sex, you're supposed to let your desires take you over, or so I thought.

So my hands climbed up the back of his legs and grabbed onto his upper thighs, using them to staedy myself. Then, overridding Steven's actions, I gave myself the work instead.

As I took over, repeating the same motions over and over so much that my neck bagan to ache, Steven let his hands fall. They stay tangled in my hair, though. I could feel the extra weight they added to my head.

"That feels good, Connie. Don't stop," Steven said.

Everytime I heard Steven moan, I took it as a signal to go faster. Eventually, I hit a point where the only way I could move faster was to hold my head steady and use my lips instead.

His moans grew more rapid, to the point where each of them were connected.

"Ohhh-ohhhhhh-mmmmmfffffff" Steven bit his lip to muffle himself.

His eyes shut tight. He was almost there, I maintained the same speed and used my tongue now. I rubbed his very tip with it, and it was plenty to push him over.

He didn't freeze up, he just screamed, "I'm about t-!" But Steven was cut off for it already happened, causing him to moan loudly.

I tried to remove myself from him but wasn't too quick. Some of his cum got into my mouth as a result. The remainder went straight to my face. It was lukewarm, and incredibly viscous. The spray caused my eyes to close instinctively.

After semen stopped showering my face, which took a while, I opened my eyes to see that Steven had fallen over on to the bed.

He was limp again.

After that, it was just some making out, nothing serious anymore. Although it was still fairly fun as to how slippery I was from all the fluid I was coated in. We finally were satisfied after a while and got up to leave.

"You need to clean up," Steven said. "Use my shower."

I giggled as he held my hand and led me out the door. "Wanna join me?" I ask suggestively.

He shook his head. "I think we need a little break."

Looking back, Steven should have gone out first to check if anyone was there. Luckily, and unluckily, Amethyst had just warped back to grab a few snacks.

She was alone, thank goodness. But it didn't make it any less awkward when she saw the two of us. Me, I was completly naked and soaked in body fluids. Steven, he only had boxers on and was carrying both of our clothes out.

Amethyst looked back behind her with a look of surprise. We returned with frightened looks of shock.

She just gave us a understanding half smile, then went back to her own thing. While she was walking, I could hear her chuckling to herself.

I darted into the restroom so she couldn't see me again until I was fully clothed.

###

"Are you still embarrassed by that?" I ask Steven. I get a weird smile and a shoulder shrug as a 'yes.'

I sniffed as a substitute for a chuckle. "Why? I only caught you masturbating."

Steven turned his entire body to face me. "Okay, let me roll this out for you." His voice rose a little, like how a presenter would do. He had obvious fake excitement on his face. "There are some poor losers out there who've had their girlfriend walk in on them while they masturbated to a picture if her on the guy's phone. _That's_ how you see it.

"Your walk-in, no, _sneak-in_ on me was by far worse. It wasn't a picture of you. It was a full on duplicate of you. A clone. Two of em. And I was having a sexual fantasy about you with them. That's a whole 'nother level of, 'this is awkward.' Especially when you decide to join in on it."

As if it were a visual example, Steven extended a flat hand hand a foot in front of him just below eye level. The palm faced the ground. "This is how much embarrassment the guy must've had."

He put out his other hand, raising it well above his head. " _This_ is how embarrassed I was!"

I cracked up in laughter, putting up two hands to stop him. "Okay, okay. I understand."

Satisfied, he put his hands down and chuckled as well.

I relaxed as well. We both sat, facing foward at the barn.

"You know, Connie," Steven knudged me with his elbow, "You were a little pervy back then." He said it matter-of-factually.

I shoot him a narrowed-eyed look from the corner of my vision, then give a slightly sarcastic sigh. "Okay, maybe I was a little sex-craved back then," I reluctantly admit. "But weren't we all?"

"Not when we haven't even reached teen age yet!" Steven exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air to exaggerate. "You were, and still are, a nerdy bookworm! Your not really supposed to have much sexual desire. Especially with how badly your parents must've kept sex out of your life."

I pushed him playfully. "Oh come on! That only made me want to try it more." Pointing at him accusingly with an open palm, I add, "And look at you! Pearl must've been an absolute brick wall between you and sex. You didn't even find out what porn was until you were 14 and a half!"

Steven shrugged it off by laughing. "Good point." He commented.

Sighing, he slumped back down onto the tree with me. "But, carrying on, that wasn't our actual first time. You remember our _actual_ first, right? As in, sex by definition."

I stretch my lips out to one side as I try to recall. Something else came up, though. "Well, I remember _our_ actual first. But I'm also thinking about my first with someone else."

He looked back at me with an face that held an implication. "And which person is that? 'Cause as far as I know, there's two other people that rode the Connie-Coaster besides me."

#####

 **Hey, this was my first erotic. What d'ya think? Sorry I ended it, but I have to save something for another chapter.**

 **Also, I'm putting my note's in bold now. Review this and even add a ship you want next. Notice how there's two people that Connie could be talking about? Well, I've already got a person in line for the next chapter, but if you've ever wanted to read about Connie's adventure with a person besides Steven, tell me and maybe I'll write a smut about it.**

 **Stay a Connversal.**


End file.
